Jeanne
The unit "Jeanne & Kenshin Uesugi (KoJ Force ver.)" redirects here. For the other character present, see Kenshin Uesugi. This character is present in the unit "Knights of Justice". For the other characters present there, see Arthur, Gilles de Rais, Nobunaga Oda, Antoinette, and Pazuzu. For the organization, see Knights of Justice. Not to be confused with the character of the same name from the K.R.T. Girls Collaboration Event. Jeanne was a member of the McMillan Vigilantes, until Azazel later drove the group to despair and they broke up in an incident known as the "McMillan Carnage". Jeanne swore she would get revenge on Azazel, but didn't get an opportunity for a long time; in fact, it was believed that she was the original perpetrator. After she had hid for a while, she had been caught and arrested, and brought to trial at Zenith Zion. Satan presides over her case, and the audience calls Jeanne many foul and hateful things due to her betraying her allies. Satan asks Jeanne to tell the truth of what happened during the incident, but Jeanne remains silent. After asking several times and getting no response, Satan calls for a recess since the trial is not progressing. At that moment, Jeanne pulls out a concealed gun and takes Satan hostage, demanding that they bring "him" there immediately. The adapter, who was there to observe the trial, manages to free Satan and stop Jeanne. Despite her injuries, she keeps demanding that they bring "him" there immediately. Satan asks who "him" is, but the courtroom goes dark. Azazel appears and starts laughing at Jeanne's doom. Jeanne just stands there, while the adapter determines that "him" is probably Azazel. When Azazel starts to laugh maniacally on how Jeanne is beyond saving, she starts laughing back, much to his confusion. Suddenly, someone from the audience fires a bullet at Azazel, greatly injuring him in the process. Azazel realizes that Jeanne intentionally let herself get caught in order to lure him out. Jeanne even mentions that she is rebuilding the McMillan Vigilantes as the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. He still manages to get away, but Jeanne remarks that he won't get away again. Jeanne then apologizes to everyone and explains what actually happened, and leaves to rebuild with the other vigilantes. In order to get back at her, Azazel devises another plot. When Gilles de Rais, one of the original founders of the McMillan Vigilantes, returns to ALICE, Azazel uses the opportunity to hack him and implant false memories, especially of the McMillan Carnage. Gilles de Rais then chases after Jeanne, calling her a witch that must be put down. The adapter manages to stop Gilles de Rais, and they work with Ose to remove the fake data from Gilles de Rais. Gilles de Rais apologizes to Jeanne, and together they agree she should be the leader of the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. After the formation of the Peace Union, they send an invitation to Jeanne and the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes to join. However, they ignore it at first. Arthur soon arrives to propose an alliance between the Knights of the Round Table and the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. Jeanne agrees to join, and they form the Knights of Justice in order to oppose the Peace Union. Background Quest Appearances * Jeanne Invades! * Tower of the Queen: Lucial Floor 26 * Jeanne Invades Again! * Gilles de Rais Invades! (Story only) * Arthur's Sense of Justice * Nightgaunt Invades! Skills, C-Skill and Abilities UA Form 6★ Form 5★ Form 4★ Form Skill and C-Skill Lines Interactions Trivia